He Didn't Have to Be
by Only Hope-7
Summary: Kelly finds herself needing to make a choice again as do Brandon and Dylan. The story takes place shortly after the finale.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I knew that it had been quite some time since I had last written, but I did not realize it had been over three years! I still have another story that is not complete, and I am going to do my best to update it as well. This story has a similar premise to that one, but the idea to take it in a different direction has been on my mind. So, I decided to start writing it. :)**

**Chapter One**

Kelly stood with her feet planted firmly in the sand, staring at the setting sun and wondering why her life always seemed to become complicated. Was she bringing it all on herself? Perhaps, she was. She recognized that she certainly played a role by choosing to be with Dylan after her broken engagement from Matt, but there were two things she did not count on entering into the equation: finding out that she was pregnant and Brandon Walsh moving back to Los Angeles.

Kelly let out a long sigh, feeling the mild wind blow her hair back slightly. She did not want to admit it to herself, but she knew the moment she saw Brandon again that she still had feelings for him, and that they were stronger than she thought they would be. But her feelings for Dylan were strong as well, just different. Reuniting with him had seemed like the right thing to do, but now that Brandon was back, she wasn't so sure. How was she back to this place again in her heart?

* * *

As Brandon broke down the remaining empty boxes, he wondered if moving home had been the right decision. He shook his head, chiding himself. Of course, it was…regardless of whether or not Kelly was available. He'd accepted a wonderful job opportunity, and he was now surrounded by his friends again. However, he wanted not only his old life back, but he wanted her back. All these years later, he was still competing with Dylan McKay for her love and companionship.

_He had paid Kelly a visit earlier that day at the beach apartment. She'd welcomed him inside with a smile after leaning forward so that they could exchange a friendly kiss on the cheek. _

"_Sit down. Would you like something to drink? I was just making some tea," She offered._

"_Yeah, that'd be great, thanks." Kelly served them a few minutes later, then joining him on the sofa._

"_So, are you getting settled back into the house?" She inquired pleasantly, taking a sip of her tea._

"_Yep, I'm almost completely unpacked."_

"_That's great, Brandon. We're all so glad you're home." She smiled again. Kelly was trying her best to seem warm, but nonchalant. She hoped it wasn't obvious that she was hiding her true feelings, and that was that she was thrilled to see him, but scared of the longing she was experiencing for him._

"_Thanks…I'm really glad to be home." He smiled, too. God, she was beautiful. She always had been, but she was even more so than he'd remembered. Could she tell how much he wanted her? Brandon cleared his throat, breaking their silent trance. "So, how are you feeling?"_

"_Pretty well, thanks. The morning sickness has definitely lessened."_

"_Good." There was a brief, but awkward silence between them. Brandon had come over with the intention of finding out where she stood with Dylan at this point, but he was beginning to lose his nerve. "How are things with you and Dylan?" he blurted out. Kelly flinched slightly, but seemed to recover quickly._

"_They're uh…they're fine." She shrugged. "He's Dylan." She swallowed slowly, forcing another smile. Brandon nodded, knowing the translation was that he wasn't embracing the idea of being a father. _

"_He treating you okay?" _

"_He's been very sweet," her reply was a quiet one as she bit her lip, contemplating whether or not to continue. "I just…I just don't think he…is ready to be a father, or to be committed to us the way that I need him to be."_

"_Kel, give him some time. You know he processes things differently." Why was he defending Dylan, he asked himself. This was his chance to make his move, but that was not how Brandon operated. If Kelly wanted to be with Dylan, then he had no right to stand in their way._

"_I know…and that's what I've been trying to do, but I'm getting to the point where I really need him to decide if he's staying or going…"_

Brandon's thoughts were interrupted by Steve who was announcing that he was there to give Brandon his set of keys to Casa Walsh. Steve, Janet and Maddy had decided to rent another house. Brandon had insisted they were welcome to stay as long as they would like, but they in turn, had insisted that it was time for them to move out.

"Thanks, bro. You wanna beer?" Brandon asked, catching the keys Steve had tossed him.

"Sure, that'd be great." Moments later, Steve held up his bottle for an informal toast. "To your first official night back home in your old home. Welcome back, Bran," Steve smiled.

"Thanks, it's really good to be home." But Steve could tell something was bothering Brandon and so he began to prod. Brandon gave in a few minutes later.

"I just uh…wasn't expecting the "Kelly being pregnant thing" to be part of my homecoming."

"Ah. I'm pretty sure all of this has thrown her for a loop as well. You didn't…come back here just for Kelly, did you?"

"No, no, of course not."

"But you still have feelings for her, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Okay, yes, I still have feelings for her," Brandon admitted in defeat. "But that doesn't really matter because she and Dylan are together and are having a baby."

"Have you told her how you feel?"

"No. And I'm not going to."

"Bran…"

"Steve. I'm not going to mess up her life. End of story." Steve rolled his eyes as they both took another long swig of their beers.

* * *

Kelly jumped slightly as she heard Dylan softly say her name and felt him draping his arms around her chest from behind. He'd found her on the beach, lost in her thoughts. "Hi," Kelly said softly, leaning her head to the side, as he placed his lips on her neck.

"Hi. What were you thinking about just now?"

"You, me…the baby." She intentionally left Brandon out of her reply. Things were already complicated enough. She couldn't help from noticing that Dylan had chosen to place his arms around her chest instead of her waist. He probably didn't even realize he had done it, but she knew that something as minute as that was an indication of the much bigger problem at hand. And that was that, although he had been trying to be supportive, Dylan was not accepting the fact that they were expecting a baby together in less than six months.

It just did not come naturally to him, and he didn't seem to be adjusting to the idea any more than he had two months before when she had told him the unexpected news. He had hugged and kissed her, telling her it would all be okay, but no decisions had been made since, and Kelly was growing impatient to his lack of commitment to her and their child. She had tried to not push him. She wanted Dylan to decide what he wanted and had promised herself that she could live with any decision he made.

"Well, you want to know what I was thinking?" Kelly turned her head so that she could see his eyes. "I was thinking about how beautiful you look standing here and how I was hoping that I could convince you to join me back upstairs in the apartment." He kissed her neck again and Kelly ran her fingers through his brown, wavy hair.

"That's a very nice thought, but I was hoping maybe we could take a walk here on the beach before the sun completely goes down." Her reply was almost a question and Dylan quietly conceded. He knew taking her to bed, yet again, would not solve anything. It only temporarily alleviated their need to discuss the life altering matters at hand.

They walked in silence for a while before Kelly spoke again. "We get to find out the gender of the baby soon. Did you know that?"

"Oh, really? No, I didn't realize that. You want to find out, I take it?"

"I'm not sure. Donna definitely wants us to because she wants to start designing a signature clothing line for him or her." They both emitted a tiny laugh. "Do you want to find out?"

"Uh…I don't know. Either way is fine with me."

"Dylan." Kelly stopped in her tracks to face him, causing Dylan to do the same. "I'm trying to be patient, but I really need to have some kind of a response from you."

"What, I'm just trying to be flexible?" She closed her eyes, frustrated.

"Not about that. About you…and me…and this baby. I need to know where you stand." Her brown eyes were now penetrating his.

"Kel…" he hesitated, wishing more than anything that they did not have to have this conversation.

"I mean it, Dylan. This isn't just about the two of us anymore. I was willing to just be with you, to take things slow and see where it led us. But we have another huge factor to consider now. I need to know if you're going to be here for us or not. I am so…excited about this baby, Dylan. The timing may be off, but I don't care. I want this…and if you don't…than that is your choice, but I need you to make that choice, and not leave me over here wondering whether you're going to be here tomorrow or not." Dylan took her shoulders in his hands, gently.

"Kelly, I love you, and it's not that I can't love this baby. I just don't know that I would make a very good father, and it's just a little bit of a frightening prospect to me. My parents screwed up so badly. I don't want mess this child up." Kelly knew he was being honest, but it did make hearing what he had to say any easier.

"Dylan, I love you too, but if you can't commit to be here, I mean, really be here, then I would rather you just go now." Tears spilled onto her cheeks and she looked down. He wanted to comfort her, but refrained.

"I don't want to leave you," he whispered. But Kelly knew that he was not promising to stay either.

"I won't force you to decide right now. But I need an answer soon." She brushed past him then and Dylan stood still, watching her figure descend back towards the beach apartment. Releasing a long breath, he too began to walk home, but got on his motorcycle instead to take a drive and think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you very much for your comments on the opening chapter! I greatly enjoyed hearing your thoughts. My apologies for not getting this chapter up sooner. My life gets in the way. :) **

**Chapter Two**

It was late when Dylan arrived back at the beach apartment from his long drive. He found Kelly sleeping soundly in bed, an expectant mother book draped across her chest. He took a shower before gently removing the reading material from her clutch and turning out the lamp on her nightstand. Kelly stirred slightly, but continued to sleep. When Dylan climbed into bed next to her moments later, he knew he was far from sleep himself. His motorcycle ride had not cleared his head as he'd hoped it would, and he felt more conflicted than ever.

He looked over at Kelly sleeping peacefully in the moonlight and wished that he could be the man she needed. His mind flashed to a conversation he and David had over Chinese take out in his hotel room several months prior. Kelly had proposed the "all of nothing" scenario of marriage with 2.5 kids to him in attempt to make a point. David had asked him what he would do if she were serious? "I'd run like hell and regret it the rest of my life," was Dylan's reply. The words echoed in his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Brandon walked into the Peach Pit the next morning, he noticed Dylan sitting at the counter, drinking a cup of coffee. They greeted each other as Brandon took a seat next to his long time friend, and sometimes, rival. "How're you liking the new job?" Dylan asked.

"So far so good, man."

"That's great."

"How's Kel?"

"She's uh…she's good. She's excited about the baby." Brandon nodded as an interval of awkward silence elapsed.

"And how do you feel about the baby?" Dylan emitted a laugh at Brandon's boldness.

"You don't waste any time, do you?"

"I am a journalist now, Dylan," Brandon reminded causing a smirk to form on Dylan's mouth.

"I'm uh…adjusting to the idea."

"Adjusting?" Dylan noted his disapproving tone, but decided to ignore it for the time being.

"Yeah." He sighed. "Look, B…you and I both know that I'm not exactly father material."

"You are Maddy's godfather," Brandon countered, but Dylan began to shake his head.

"I think that was a lapse in judgment on Steve and Janet's part. Besides, being a godfather and an actual father are two different things. I've been having conflicted thoughts…" Brandon's brow furrowed.

"What…are you thinking of leaving Kelly? Running away?"

"I don't want to leave her. I just don't know if me sticking around is in her or the baby's best interest. She wants me to make a decision. It's all or nothing for her…can't really blame her." Now it was Brandon who was shaking his head, anger rising within him.

"I don't get you, man. You once told me that you and Kelly were connected in way that I could never understand. You fought to get her back and now you have her and a baby coming, and you're going to just walk away? Do you have any idea what most men would give to be in your shoes?"

"Don't you mean… what _you_ would give?" Brandon looked down at his coffee then. He'd said too much. Dylan pivoted to face him although Brandon still remained facing forward. "Tell me something…why did you really come back here?"

"I came back because it was a great job opportunity and I missed my friends."

"And Kelly?"

"She's one of those friends." Dylan's eyes narrowed.

"And you want nothing more from her than that?" Brandon turned to face him then.

"I want Kelly to be happy. And if being with you makes her happy, then that's all that matters." Brandon pulled out his wallet, placing a few bills on the counter. He'd lost his appetite for breakfast. "Look, it's your decision to make, D. But Kelly deserves someone who is going to be there, and if you don't think you can do that, well…" Brandon decided not finish his sentence. He did not want to encourage Dylan to leave town. He did not need that on his conscience.

"Well, what?" Though Dylan was obviously taunting him to continue, Brandon knew he needed to leave immediately.

"Never mind. I'm sorry I said anything. I need to get to work." Brandon walked to his car mad at himself for the conversation he had just allowed to transpire. He needed to stay out of it and let Dylan figure things out for himself.

"Hi, Brandon!" Kelly called from a few feet away, shutting her car door. He had been so preoccupied in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed her until she spoke.

"Hey, Kel." He quickly closed the distance between them. "How's it going?"

"Good. I'm just getting a quick breakfast before I head to a meeting."

"Well, Dylan's in there having coffee." Kelly nodded slowly, recalling waking up to an empty bed.

"I thought he might be. He was gone when I woke up this morning." She paused. "Did you talk with him?" Her question caused Brandon to release a rather audible sigh.

"Yeah. Probably said some things I shouldn't." Kelly was about to probe as to what had been said when she felt an unexpected fluttering sensation. It was the first real sign she'd experienced of the life within her. Brandon furrowed his brow, watching the odd expression come to her face. "Kel? You okay?" She looked at him then with a broad smile, grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach.

"It's the first time I've felt the baby move."

"Oh, wow…that's really cool." Brandon's smiled matched her own. Their stare became almost a trance, both recognizing the significance of the moment and processing the fact that they were sharing it together. As the fluttering stopped, they were both brought back to reality. Brandon cleared his throat, reminding himself that it was not his baby Kelly was carrying as she reminded herself of the same as well. "I guess I better get going."

"Yeah, me too," she whispered. "I'll see you later." She forced a smile before they parted ways. They had both been so wrapped up in the moment that neither had noticed Dylan watching them from across the parking lot. Thinking Brandon was long gone and having no idea Kelly was coming to the Peach Pit, Dylan had exited the back door of the establishment to the familiar parking lot, halting in his tracks when he saw them in the distance, caught up in one another.

It was difficult for him to watch the scene playing before him of Kelly's hand covering Brandon's on her stomach, both lovingly smiling at one another. Dylan shook his head, going back inside the restaurant.

Kelly found him in the After Dark a few minutes later, going over inventory behind the bar. "There you are."

"Hey, Kel," his voice was casual and he barely looked up at her.

"You left early this morning," she commented, thinking it might initiate a conversation, but she was wrong. Dylan only continued to look at his inventory list.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep."

"I didn't hear you come in last night."

"It was pretty late and I didn't want to wake you."

"Well, something excited just happened." Kelly decided to change the subject, and hopefully, change the tone of the conversation. So far, it had been a little cold for her liking. "I felt the baby move for the first time. It actually felt more like butterflies, but it was pretty cool." Her happiness caused Dylan to soften. He looked up at her with sincere eyes.

"That's great, Kel. I'm sorry I missed it."

"Me too," she breathed. And she did wish that he had been there, even though she had loved sharing the moment with Brandon. Kelly had a feeling that wasn't going to be the only thing that Dylan was going to miss. The thought saddened her, and she decided to not take the conversation any further. "I gotta something to eat; otherwise, I'm going to feel sick." Dylan nodded.

"I'll see later." He leaned in, kissing her softly, and then watched her silently walk away. His head fell in defeat. She would never know how much he loved her.

* * *

Kelly struggled the rest of the day to focus on work. Instead, her mind was flooded with recollections of what had occurred in the parking lot with Brandon and of her conflicted feelings. Having him back in the picture overwhelmed her, and yet, it was very comforting at the same time. He had always been her safe place, and she realized that she needed him now more than ever.

She looked down at her growing bump. It hurt her that Dylan was not happy about the baby, and that he was considering leaving. Though he had not said, Kelly knew he had already made his decision.

* * *

Brandon's feet felt heavy as he walked up the familiar path to the front door of Casa Walsh that night. It had been a long day, and he was glad it was almost over. He was surprised to find Dylan sitting on the porch, waiting for him. "Dylan, what're you doing here?" His presence puzzled Brandon, especially considering their heated conversation that morning.

"I need to ask you a question," he rasped. Brandon took a seat next to him, bracing himself for whatever was about to be said.

"Okay." Dylan looked at him pointedly.

"If I go…will you take care of Kelly?"

TBC


End file.
